Toonami on Nicktoons UK
Toonami on Nicktoons is a British action block focusing on Anime and Action series for teenagers replacing Animax on Nicktoons, the logo used is the 2014 logo. It runs from 6:30 pm-3 am hours previously use for the 12am-3am were used for teleshopping until Animax launched on Nicktoons. History The launch of the block Viacom were unable to renew their deal with Animax forcing them to close the Block on Nicktoons however the schedules for Nicktoons were different because anime programming like Dragon ball Super Viacom confirmed that they have partnered with Turner to launch a new block called Toonami on Nicktoons the block launched on June 23rd 2019 making it the first time the Toonami brand was used in the UK since the previous version closed in 2007 and the success lead it to be the most successful block in the UK since Ofcom removed the rule where no Kids channel was to air any 12 and over programming Toonami added programming that were rated 12 no 15 or 18 content are in the line up when the channel launched TOM is voiced by Steve Blum said "Oh yeah Toonami is back but this time on Nicktoons everyday from 6pm-3am in 4K resolution programmes that are in HD and SD will be upscaled but first to start of the night its AICO Incarnation" '''After the announcement at 6pm the first programme to air was the second season of AICO Incarnation and attracted over 900.5 million viewers the highest that Toonami gained from that the block was also Simulcasted on Channel 5 and Sky One for the launch night. '''Launch of the 24/7 channel Due to commercial success and Amazing review and high ratings Viacom announced that Toonami would have its own channel on Sky, Virgin Media and Freeview in September 23rd 2019 two months prior to WB kids having its own channel. English dub versions of all Production I.G and Sunrise Anime In Janurary 2020 Sunrise confirmed that Nicktoons acquired the English dub rights of all the Xebec library with Nyaruko being the first anime program to be dubbed in the English for the first time in 6 years and broadcasts on Toonami every night at 7pm with content edited to meet the 12 rating a year later Shaman King began broadcasting at 8pm where it used the 4kids dub which meant that content didn't need to be edited then later ULTRAMAN began broadcasting on the block with occasional edits. The cease of Toonami on Wednesdays ' In September 29th 2021 Nickelodeon announced that Toonami would no longer be broadcasted on Wednesdays due to bad ratings. Toonami aired for the last time on Wednesday on October 6th 2021 however the Wednesday block was back due to popular demand on the 20th of October 2021. '''The expansion to Freeview and Freesat ' Viacom confirmed on June 30th 2020 that due to high demand Nicktoons UK would be expanded to Freeview and Freesat making it the first Nickelodeon channel to launch on a Free to air platform around the same time Disney Channel began broadcasting Animax on Disney Channel but that does not get the highest rating than Toonami because their policy was to air 15 and 18 content on Animax with English subtitles thus breaking the rule of airing adult programmes in the UK regardless if it is after 21:30 which that was true with Toonami but they aired U, PG and 12 rated programmes with content edited out. '''Lawsuit against Disney and New Fox On June 3rd 2023 Viacom, Nickelodeon, AT&T, WarnerMedia and Turner were filed for a lawsuit with Disney and Fox due to them airing almost the same content as them despite Toonami launching in 2019 and Animax on Disney Channel in 2021. Around the time Toonami on Nicktoons and Animax on Disney Channel were off air and the unused hours for Toonami UK were used for a temporary NickSplat until 3 am when Nicktoons ends the block for the night and airs their normal time slot and the unused hours for Disney Channel were used for repeats. The court took place on June 30th 2023 and ended on July 31st 2023 when Viacom/AT&T were announced the winners and Disney confirmed that they would be shutting down all operations except ABC when that was purchased by AT&T following the announcement. After the Lawsuit Nicktoons UK began airing the Iron Man Anime at the 21:30 slot and on October 3rd 2023 the block began airing mostly Warner programming after Viacom purchased AT&T for £300 billion and on November 2023 ABC began broadcasting in the UK on Sky, Virgin Media, Freesat, Freeview and BT. On October 25th 2024 Toonami's start time was pushed back to 6:30 PM causing Aico Incarnation season 4 (which was ahead of the Japanese airing) to move to 6:30 PM Viacom explained that the move was done because of financial issues. Rebrand of the Block and Channel ''' In 2024 Viacom/AT&T confirmed that Toonami would receive idents and new promos but retaining the old logo the rebrand would take effect on May 20th 2024 on both the Block and the Channel. '''Bankruptcy of Viacom On January 30th 2025 Viacom filed for Chapter 11 Bankruptcy with a chance of it escaping for having to be paid $900 billion in debt with only Nickelodeon, Cartoon Network, Boomerang, MTV, Channel 5 and Nicktoons having good ratings however it was currently unknown if Toonami would stay on air which TOM confirmed that Toonami would stay on air. Viacom closed TCM, CNN and Nick Jr Too due to low ratings with Nick Jr and Cartoonito continued to broadcast with them being removed from Virgin Media and Irish Satellite and cable with them only being available on Sky. Viacom later filed for Chapter 7 Bankruptcy with a final Tweet on Twitter saying "We messed up big time we did not want to do this but we have closed 3 channels so far and kept more on air we have made a tough decision to close Nick Jr and Cartoonito and we have decided to close those channel as they made worthless amount of money we already organised the closure of the two channels on October 31st 2025 (Cartoonito) and November 10th 2025 (Nick Jr) we will continue to broadcast the surviving channels as time goes on" After the tweet Viacom closed up all their accounts except the Nickelodeon, Toonami, Nicktoons, Channel 5, ABC, MTV and Turner accounts. Nicktoons, Bones and Netflix announced that Aico Incarnation would go on a hiatus after season 4 episode 13 until the bankruptcy would be cancelled or when the remaining channels were sold to another company. National Amusements was also affected by this due to it being the parent company of Viacom but CBS was unaffected by this National Amusements shut down all operations after over 90 years. Liberty Global announced on December 31st 2025 that it would acquire all the channels from Viacom including Nicktoons through Virgin Media. This would mean that the channels would be sister channels to Virgin Media One, Two and Three as they recently expanded to the UK. The sale costed about only $100 thousand making it the cheapest sale of all time and the sale was completed on February 20th 2026 at the last second when Viacom shut down for good. After Bankruptcy Toonami re premiered Aico Incarnation at the 6:30 PM slot viewers reached billions of viewers due to it returning after five months of hiatus during the bankruptcy with episode 14 Gore being well known for being too violent for teens with the episode being edited out due to Toonami on Nicktoons rating limit being 12 however Netflix released the episode uncut with the US rating being TV MA and UK rating 12 for unknown reason. Toonami underwent another rebrand in 2027 using the 2018 logo and Nicktoons using the 2010 logo with the old logo being used as a secondary logo. Cartoon Network Showing on Saturdays ''' After the re brand of Toonami UK Turner confirmed that they would launch Toonami on Cartoon Network on Saturdays at 8 PM until 7 AM the shows that airs on the Cartoon Network Version consists of shows that don't air on Nicktoons like Devilman Crybaby season 2 (Cut), LEGO Bionicle and One Piece and rating were very high that Cartoon Network but not as high as Nicktoons however it continues to air because of XV having a revival on Nicktoons (Cartoon Networks Sister Channel) '''Online Streaming Service Toonami Omega During Viacom's lawsuit with Disney Turner announced they would begin developing a Toonami UK streaming service to compete the likes of Youtube, Amazon and Netflix after the lawsuit Turner announced on their Twitter page that a Toonami streaming service will happen but they delayed it for financial reasons and Viacom purchasing AT&T (Turners parent). However on the 30th January 2025 Viacom filed for Bankruptcy meaning Turner would be affected a little with a tweet saying that Turner shelved the product until Bankruptcy plans were finished or when Turner along with its assets to Liberty Global however after bankruptcy they published a tweet saying that the release date would be January 1st 2028 and the launch night of the service was a success. Aico Incarnation ''' In 2019 Bones announced that season 2 of Aico Incarnation would premiere on a channel or block whick later turned out to be Toonami on Nicktoons the second season premiered on launch night of the block with ratings going by over 900.5 million views which the success lead to it being renewed for a third and forth season (later a fifth,sixth and seventh season). The episode Gore was the first episode to be released in the UK around the time when Disney relaunched and aired Animax on Disney Channel and was really violent with blood and an on screen head cut which was never seen in too many episodes after that episode the following episodes were toned down. Season 5 of Aico Incarnation premiered on 25th December 2028 along with Hundred season 3 which focuses on Yuya Kanzaki trying to escape Tokyo prison thus making it the first season not to focus on a female person and the first season where Aico Tacibana and Maho Shiraishi are absent due to their voice actresses having issues Xanthe Huynh having other commitments such as Death for Crunchyroll and Destruction for Cartoon Network UK while Erika Harlacher having medical issues leaving only Billy Kametz to voice Yuya Kanzaki due to season 4's Haruka Seri's death and Kaede Misawa's disappearance however Greg Chun and Khoi Dao returned voicing Yoshihiko Sagami and Kazuki Minase respectively. Nickelodeon announced on June 30th 2029 after the fifth season concluded that the anime was renewed for a sixth season and that the sixth season would be simulcasted on both Nicktoons and Channel 5 on January 31st 2030 with IGN giving the season a 10/10 and Anime News Network giving the Sub a C+ and the Dub an A+ for amazing story. This is the second season to focus on Yuya Kanzaki with Greg Chun and Khoi Dao reprising their roles as Sagami and Minase respectively however Erika Harlacher reprised her role half way through the season as Maho Shiraishi. During the sixth series airing rumours were spreading around that series would be renewed for a seventh season after Nickelodeon posted an unknown image presumably Aico Tachibana which when the sixth season ended on 15th April 2030 Nickelodeon, Bones and Netflix confirmed that it was renewed again for a seventh season and would be released by the end of the year with Xanthe Huynh finally reprising her role as Aico after her character in Destruction on Cartoon Network died with an announcement on Twitter "yes I am returning to Aico Incarnation after two seasons absence get excited for me returning to the show". Nickelodeon announced some good news and bad news on Twitter that the season would be released on May 15th 2030 on Toonami on Nicktoons a day after Hundred's season 4 but that would be the season finale due to the series being watched via illegal sites such as Sex Pirate (which was shut down by Nickelodeon). The season premiered on May 16th 2030 a day late due to hacking of Virgin Media and ended with everyone dying except for Monica (voiced by Laura Bailey) on 15th August 2030. This is also the only season to feature Laura Bailey as Monica which Virgin Media are making a spin-off about the character. Comparison of the UK and US version of Toonami Toonami in the US airs on Adult Swim and airs uncut and TV MA programming while in the UK it airs on Nicktoons UK airing U, PG and 12 programming with sex, language and strong violence removed. The days of the week on Toonami US is Saturdays at 11 PM while the UK version airs every day at 6 PM Programming '''Current Programming Spongebob is by far the only show on the block that airs on Nicktoons Dragon Ball Super (June 3rd 2019 to present) Tokyo Ghoul: re ( June 3rd 2019 to present) Spongebob Squarepants (June 3rd 2019 to present) The Amazing World of Gumball (December 25th 2019-present) Nyaruko (February 20th 2020 to present) Bubblegum Crisis Tokyo 2041 (November 3rd 2020-present) Hundred (January 31st 2021-present) Pokemon (May 31st 2021-present) Yu gi oh (May 31st 2021-present) Glitter Force (May 31st 2021-present) Yellow Knight Repeats The Block would usually broadcast those programmes despite concluding the story Aico Incarnation (June 3rd 2019 to present) Bubblegum crisis Tokyo 2040 Bubblegum crash XV into Darkness(also on Kerrang! TV) Tokyo Ghoul Upcoming Nothing announced yet Former Programming Devilman Crybaby cut (June 3rd 2019-June 13th 2019) now on Animax on Disney Channel Glitter force doki doki (July 1st 2019-December 25th 2019) Max Steel (December 4th 2020-February 11th 2021) Dragon Ball Z Kai Digimon frontier (May 31st 2021-June 3rd 2023) International versions In Canada it was announced that Toonami would launch in Canada on Teletoon on January 31st 2020 In Australia Nine Network announced that Toonami would launch on 9 GO on their GO Kids block however those plans were cancelled but in December 2019 ABC announced that the block premiered on ABC Me every Thursday and Sunday. In Africa it airs on Nicktoons due to it being similar to the UK version In Ireland Toonami was on RTE Two from 2011 until 2025 when it was moved to Virgin Media One. Category:Programming Blocks Category:Television Blocks Category:Blocks